Responsibilities
by goNxH
Summary: His duty as Hokage are overwhelming but he doesn't see how much this affects his son.
1. Nightmares

**Just a small little thing, set after Chapter 700.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Responsibilities**

It's already past midnight, when Naruto staggers in his and Hinata's bedroom. Another long day at the Hokage's office if finally over and he missed family dinner – for the third time this week. It's more hectic than usual (and usually it's very hectic) because Konoha is hosting the Gokage Meeting this year. Really Naruto is glad about it, because it means he doesn't have to spend a week away from his family, but he barely sees them as it is.

Hinata is fast asleep and Naruto tries his hardest to creep in without making a sound. She wakes up – of course she does, she always knows when he's here.

She doesn't complain, doesn't tell him off about not spending enough time with his family (he already knows that and she knows that he knows), Hinata simply huddles closer and lets him draw her into his arms and breathe in her scent, she nuzzles against his chest and Naruto smiles. Hinata turns around and Naruto is spooning her against her back. It isn't long before they both fall asleep.

Hinata is awake instantly when she hears a tiny whimper coming from outside. Careful not to wake her husband she extracts herself from his tight grip (he needs his sleep, doesn't get enough most nights). She's barely out the door when Naruto starts twisting in their sheets, his hands search the space next to him and he jolts awake when he finds it empty.

He looks around the room, his heartbeat is elevated and sleep is forgotten. The door is ajar and a stream of light falls into the room. He doesn't want to wake the children (they have been sound asleep when he checked after coming home). The door leading to Boruto's room is partly opened and Naruto is relieved to hear his wife's voice.

"You want to tell me what you're nightmare was about?" Hinata holds Boruto close and strokes over his cheek.

At first her little boy seems reluctant, big boys didn't have nightmares. "You know," Hinata coaxes. "I have nightmares too."

"What do you dream about?" Boruto asks her with big eyes.

"Sometimes I dream about how you're Uncle Neji died," Hinata says, her hands draw soothing circles on his back.

So Boruto tells her slowly and hesitantly. "It was all dark and I didn't know where I was and I kept yelling for Daddy to come. And then I was falling and I was so scared and Daddy said he had to go to the village first and…" he hiccups and tries to fight back the tears.

Hinata doesn't know what to say, she knows Naruto has been busy those past weeks, but she has not taken any mission because of that, hoping to make up for it. "Boruto… sweetie, you know your Daddy loves you very much, don't you?"

The six year old averts his eyes but nods with a little shrug and Hinata's heart breaks. She doesn't know what to tell her son, because Naruto has been absent a lot. But she knows he's just overcompensation because he's afraid to fail as Hokage, because the insecurities installed in him as a child are still breaking through from time to time. But she also knows that Naruto would do anything for his family. So she tells Boruto that Naruto would always come for him and that he loves him, but still it takes her more than half an hour to get him back to sleep.

Naruto is frozen outside, the blood is rushing in his ears and he hears nothing but the small voice of his son telling his wife he thinks his father doesn't love him. And he can't breathe because everything is spinning and he feels like vomiting. The Hokage's job is demanding – more so than he thought and wants to be a good Hokage. It has always been his dream, but he finds himself missing his family more and more. And he'd rather spent time with them, than at his desk. And it makes him feel guilty and so he spends more time at work to make up for it. But now – now his son is having night terrors because he thinks that his father would pick the village before him (he wouldn't, couldn't ever and prays it won't ever come to it – and it makes him guiltier, because he's the Hokage and the village should be his first priority but it isn't and so he works harder).

He doesn't know how much time has passed but when he hears his wife coming back he retreats back to his bed quickly. He can't look at her right now, because the guilt and the pain are eating him up and he doesn't think he can bear to see the disappointed look in her eyes.

Hinata crawls back into bed and slowly a frown begins to form on her forehead. Naruto is completely clamed up and tense, she can feel his heart beat violently against his ribcage. She supresses a sigh, she had hoped that tomorrow she could talk to him and then she could explain to him in a gentle way how Boruto felt.

"How much did you hear?" she asks in a whisper. Her fingers are threading through his hair and Naruto shifts so that his head is resting on her collarbone and exhales against her skin – despite it all her touch never ceases to ground and sooth him (he's a lot like his son in that regard). He doesn't answer and for Hinata that's answer enough.

"Naruto" her voice is oh-so-gentle and he basks in it. "Don't…"

He grips her shirt (it's his shirt really, but it looks much better on her), fists it in his hand and buries his head in the crook of her neck. "Am I such a terrible father?"

"No! Naruto look at me," her forehead falls on his. "You're an amazing father. It just takes Boruto a bit of time to get used to it. You've had a lot of time for him before whenever you didn't have a mission and stayed in the village. You need to give him a bit of time to adjust to this new situation."

"He thinks I'd pick the village before him," Naruto mumbles miserably.

Her fingertips graze his cheeks, "He needs some time… and some reassurance from you, no doubt. But he'll be fine, I promise."

"I never thought… I grew up without my parents and I… I wanted to always be there for my children… I want them to know how much I love them," his voice is shaking.

"They do. Boruto was just sill agitated from his nightmare," Hinata insist to cease his fear. "It's been hard since you became Hokage – because it is different than before and I think we all need some time. It'll get better. Soon enough you'll know how to manage both. Just give it a few more months."

"What can I do? What can I do to make things better?"

Hinata smiles, "Well, you do have one thing the previous Hokage didn't."

"You?"

She laughs silently at this, "No. You have not only one but two predecessors, neither of which has a family – well, I guess Kakashi has Gai and Team seven and Tsunade has us and Sakura – but just ask them if things get too much. And also, don't let Shikamaru wiggle his way out of work, you know how lazy he is."

Naruto has to chuckle at this, "How did they make it seem so easy?"

"Because they didn't try as hard as you do. Tsunade let Shizune do most of the organising – as did Kakashi. You barely rely on her. You can't do everything on your own," she tells him with unusual straight-forwardness (because this is about her family and she loves them more than anything).

"I'm sorry," he tells her after a few minutes of silence.

"There's no reason for you to feel sorry. I understand, being Hokage has always been your dream…"

"No! Hinata no," he interrupts her because he needs her to understand. "I love you and Boruto and Himawari and I would never…"

She runs her fingers over his mouth softly, "You need to let me finish. It has always been your dream and you're trying to live up to the expectations you set for yourself. Only there isn't anything like perfection – that doesn't mean you're not great at it. You are a great Hokage and you're an amazing father."

"Thanks," he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I promise I'll do better and spent more time with all of you."

Hinata smiles and massages his skull, "Just relax a little, the world won't collapse just because you're not in the office for a few hours. "

"… Wait a second! You don't think I'm perfect?" he gasps.

Hinata giggles, "I'm afraid not – but I wouldn't trade you anyway."

"As if I'd let you," Naruto pouts.

"I love you," she places a kiss on his lips and he reciprocates happily.

"I love you, too."

For a few minutes they just laid there facing each other. The Hinata sighs with a shock of her head.

"Oh, just go. I can see how much you want to cuddle up to your son."

Naruto only smiles sheepishly.

…

Boruto blinks drowsily and yawns, "Daddy? - What are you doing in my bed?"

Naruto hugs his firstborn close, "I had a nightmare." He isn't lying, not really, because knowing is son feels neglected by him is worse than a nightmare.

Boruto's pale blue eyes widen, "Really? I had a nightmare too!"

"Wanna tell me about it?" Naruto asks carefully.

The six-year-old hides his head in his father's chest and shakes his head.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me," he caresses his son's hair, reassuring not only his son that he is there, but also himself, that his son is here.

"What was your dream about, Daddy?" Boruto asks his voice is muffled by his father's upper body.

"I dreamt that you were gone and I couldn't find you and I was looking everywhere but I didn't find you. I was terrified."

"And then you woke up?"

Naruto nods.

"And you came because you wanted to see, if I was still there?"

The blonde glances down and two pearl blue eyes look right back up at him.

"Yeah" Naruto says hoarsely, "I just wanted to be sure." He places a kiss on top of his hair.

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"I promise!"

Boruto's face splits from his bright grin and Naruto feels much lighter in his heart. His little fingers twist in Naruto's shirt and Naruto hugs him close.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

A tear escapes his eye, because he is so grateful. And when his son starts telling him about his nightmare in a quite murmur against his chest, he finally feels at peace again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**So... considering the ending of Naruto, I kind of feel like sharing my feelings about this, because... I can.**

**First of all, I am shocked about what's going on in the Fandom. Sad part is Naruhina fans wouldn't be any better if Naruto wouldn't have ended up with Hinata.**

**I must admit the only things that made sense about this ending are Naruhina and Shikatema... everything else was a bit forced? I don't know, I found it unnecessary to pair up every character, but I guess it's fine either way. **

**Truly there is one Fandom that I really feel for because their pairing would have made just as much sense as Naruhina, so they have to right to be hurt: Naruto and Sasuke have (without a doubt) the strongest bond and I also think that if either of them were female, 90 % of the Fandom would ship them. I do hope they keep enjoying their fanfictions and drawings because they deserve it!**

**So anyway, I can't understand those that say Naruhina had no development, but that's a different matter...**

**Anyway, despite the ending, I'll stick with the pairings from my first story (unless someone can convince me otherwise), because this is my Fanfiction and I do what I want.**

* * *

**If you have actually read this till the end: Congratulations! ... Mind if I ask you for a favour?  
**

**I'm currently writing on a story and this one will only concentrate on three pairings (the others will be implied or mentioned) and I'm out of ideas for Neji and Tenten! If you have ideas, please share! Otherwise there'll only be two focus pairings. **

**It would also be great if you're ideas include or are based on the Hyuga Clan, since my story will explore the (missed) potential of the third (neglected) Visual Bloodline Limit: The Byakugan.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Used to it

**I got a little inspired and decided to add to the story.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"He promised!" Boruto can't take it anymore. He's used to his father being home late and leaving early, he's used to not seeing him all day and sure he absolutely hates it, but he's used to it. But this – this is too far.

It's Himawari's birthday and he bloody promised! He watches as Himawari's eyes fill with tears, as she fights them down again, watches as her lower lip trembles but still she doesn't cry. Because Himawari more so than him is used to it, to their father not being there. Boruto watches as his mother lights the candles on the cake with a gentle smile (because it's late and they can't wait any longer). He loves his mother so very much, and he hates how her eyes flicker to the door, how she supresses a sigh and rubs her belly (twins this time – Boruto can hardly wait, hopefully they are just as cute as Himawari, even if she annoys him sometimes). He loves his mother and she did everything to make this day perfect, but she can't change the fact that their father isn't here to celebrate.

And when Himawari's eyes fill with tears yet again after sending a longing look at the door, he has enough.

"Boruto," his mother starts gently and he knows, he knows exactly what she's going to say, he knows she'll explain that his father is busy, that he wants to be here and that he has duties to fulfil. He heard it often enough to know it by heart. And while he might have believed it when he was younger, he knew now that it was rubbish.

"No! He promised and now he isn't here!"

And suddenly the anger flows over, he doesn't mean to yell at his mother, he doesn't mean to grab the cake and he doesn't mean to throw it on the floor. But he's just so very angry and frustrated and he can't take the look of understanding his mother gives his father every time he apologises to her for not being there.

His mother stares at the mess on the floor and when she looks back at him she has this look on her face. This look that he hates, her eyes sad and disappointed and yet it has this accepting, emphatic note to it. And he hates it so much, because he can't take it. So, before his mother can say another word, he turns and runs to his room. The door slams shut loudly behind him and then he covers his ears, because he doesn't want to hear his sister cry.

Only Himawari doesn't cry. Hinata sighs and watches her son run from the room. She rubs a hand over her swollen stomach reflexively. The she looks for her youngest daughter. She's no longer sitting in her chair, but Hinata fells a pull on her skirt and kneels down in front of her girl.

"I want to go to bed," Himawari tells her quietly.

"Himawari, there's still the other cake left. We can put the candles on there," Hinata runs a hand through her daughter's soft, short hair (so much like her own).

Himawari shakes her head, her hand still fisting the cloth of her mother's skirt tightly. She doesn't cry, Hinata knows how much her daughter hates crying in public (even if it's only in front of her, because she's a big girl now) but the second Hinata will leave her room after tucking her in, she won't hold back any longer.

"Ok baby," Hinata picks her up and allows Himawari to snuggle up to her. "Let's get you into bed."

Boruto listens to the silent footsteps of his mother towards the bathroom. He felt bad about his behaviour only a minute after his door fell shut. The guilt is eating at him, but he refuses to admit it. He thinks about how his mother has to clean up his mess. Her feet are always hurting and now she has to stay up even longer. Boruto stares at the ceiling and tries to catch a sound about what is going on. He faintly hears his mother reading to Himawari, though it is briefer than usual – most likely because his mother knows Himawari needs a good cry.

Then his mother knocks lightly on his own door (this is one of the reasons he loves her, because she never treats him like a stupid child and respects his wishes – unlike his stupid father who barges in whenever he likes).

Boruto is up and opening the door before Hinata can raise her hand to knock again. Ashamed he averts his eyes from her questioning ones.

"I'm sorry, mum," he tells her quietly. "I didn't mean to smash the cake, but I was just so angry and now I made Himawari cry and…" his voice becomes faster. "But really it's not my fault because if dad had been here as he promised, I…" he deflates at his mother's look. "I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

"Boruto," Hinata kneels down in front of him, she has to peer up slightly to look in his eyes. "I know it's frustrating that your Dad has to work so much. I understand. But you must understand that he must take care of everyone. He loves you and Himawari very much, and I'm sure whatever it was that kept him from coming home tonight was very important. And I know he would have wanted to be here."

Boruto scowls and Hinata sighs in response, she can tell her words haven't reached him.

"Let's clean-up for now," Hinata awkwardly tries to get up, being very much hindered by her large round belly. Boruto helps his mother up and she smiles at him gratefully.

Boruto adamantly refuses to let his mother clean even a bit of the cake he threw on the floor. Hinata put away the decoration and stored the left-over food in the fridge.

"All done, mum," Boruto said proudly and Hinata smiles down at him. She takes the mop from him and sends him back to bed.

The twelve-year-old hesitates in front of his door and slowly, quietly makes his way to his little sister's room. Carefully he lays his ear against the wood and his heart clenches when he hears the little hiccups and sobs, restrained but tearing at his soul. He opens the door and slides noiselessly through the crack of the door.

He finds Himawari cocooned in her blanket and cushions, surrounded by her stuffed animals and holding on the frog that she – weirdly enough – named after Kurama. A gift from their father, after he returned from a longer trip to Kiri.

"Don't cry, Hima," Boruto whispers sadly. "I'm sorry I ruined your cake."

"I didn't want the stupid cake," Himawari burrows her head into the frog. "I wanted daddy to be here."

The anger that floods him is almost enough to make him shake. Stupid Dad, now he'd done it and made his little sister cry. Not one did that (well unfortunately he did from time to time, but unlike his stupid father Boruto always made up for it) – no one was allowed to. Boruto made sure of that.

Hinata puts away the comb and puts her pyjamas on. It's hot outside so the garment is light, made of silk and loose fitting with short pants, because she tends to heat up (mostly due to the pregnancy, because she used to freeze to death ususally). She wants to check on Himawari one last time before retiring. She had decided to give her daughter some time to herself. Tiredly she rubs her back, it's aching a lot lately but she has been on her feet the entire day and now she feels it in her feet as well.

When she slips into her daughter's room she finds both her her children fast asleep. Himawari is nestled safely in her brother's arms like she often was when they were younger, most of her stuffed animals had been kicked off the bed to make room for them. Hinata smiles lovingly as she looks down at them, they are good children. Both of them, Boruto might act out but he meant well. He had seen how distressed Himawari had been and since her youngest supressed her feelings, Boruto had acted in her stead. She thinks about her husband and wonders – not for the first time tonight – what was keeping him. She understood he had duties as Hokage, but he also had duties here. And while she herself was able to take a step back and allow other priorities in his life, their children should not feel that way.

Boruto doesn't stir when Hinata carefully combs his hair back and drops a kiss on his forehead. Himawari proves to be a light sleeper as she wakes when her mother is about to pull back from the good-night kiss.

"Mommy, come in too!" she demands in her silent voice with big pleading blue eyes. And Hinata melts because her little girl is so considerate to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Boruto and her small arm (the one that isn't thrown around her big brother) stretches towards her mother. Hinata finds herself glad she's all ready for bed as she slips between the covers and carefully pulls both her children in her arms.

It's past midnight when the door to their house opens again. Naruto slumps in ready to fall into bed, he's dead tired on his feet. And he's angry (at Shikamaru and himself), frustrated and sad. He can't believe he missed Himawari's birthday. It's just so… unfair. It's not even guaranteed that something dangerous it really lurking out there (despite the feeling in his gut that tells him otherwise), but the emergency meeting was still called in. And Shikamaru had pestered and insisted that he couldn't use a shadow clone (ridiculous really, because he'll have the information all the same) and he didn't want a clone to replace him for family festivities – it just felt… wrong. But now he missed it and he couldn't bear to see the disappointed faces of his family. Himawari usually takes it the best (and he doesn't know if maybe that's the worst, because she's just so used to him not being there, it doesn't even bother her). Boruto – Naruto sighs – Boruto is constantly cross with him, always angry and it slowly starts to kill him. And Hinata – his heart clenches – she's always accepting and consoling, but he knows she's unhappy with the situation, he knows she's disappointed and lonely and she misses him, because he feels the very same way. He needs more time with his family, he needs more time with his wife and he will talk to Shikamaru about it. Until now it never worked, but… Naruto massages his temples to get rid of the oncoming headache.

The living room is spotless – not a trace of the party left (and somehow that makes him feel worse). Naruto looks for his wife first and finds their bedroom empty. It's a sight that for a second makes his heart drop to his stomach, before reason takes over and he calms down. He creeps into his son's room, carefully not to wake him and stares in speechless terror at the empty bed.

It happened – she left him. He should've known. He'd been a terrible father and inconsiderate husband and Hinata had had enough and packed her bags and left him taking their children with him. He can't breathe at the thought and the logic part of his brain kicks in to reason against the initial assumption. Hinata wouldn't just leave him over night, she wouldn't do that to him and she wouldn't just take the children without telling him.

Oh god, they got kidnapped. They had been taken to be used against him and he hadn't been there to protect him. What if somebody already hurt them or worse…? No, that was stupid. If there had been a fight he would have seen it, besides Hinata was more than capable to defend them – but she was pregnant and what if… Naruto shoves the thought away, if something had happened he would've felt the disruption in chakra and his Anbu would've alerted him.

The stone on his heart drops when he finds them all cuddling in his daughter's room. Naruto feels like crying from pure relief, even if his previous fears were self-induced and completely off charts. They are so perfect, so very perfect. Himawari sleeps safely cushioned between her mother's round belly and Boruto, who has one hand resting over Himawari slightly touching his mother's stomach protectively. They are both resting on their mother's arm with Hinata's other hand resting over Boruto's on her belly. Boruto's blond hair almost matches the yellow sheets and when he isn't scowling at him his son looks so very cute. Not as cute as their little freshly-turned-six-years-old girl. Her nose is scrunched up because she turned her face so it's buried in Hinata's short jet black hair and tickling her nose. He thinks about how good his wife smells and feels slightly jealous. Hinata looks so very relaxed. They look ethereal sleeping there together. He smiles lovingly at them and carefully lowers himself to sit next to Hinata on the edge of the bed.

She stirs a little and her eyes blink open slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologises as he leans down to press a kiss to her lips.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to sleep here. I was just so tired," she smiles up at him and Naruto feels the guilt eat at him. She's his wife and he should be taking better care of her, be there for her more often – plus she's pregnant, of course she's tired.

He drops a kiss to her stomach where the twins wait to meet him. When he looks up again he finds blue eyes blinking at him.

"Hi, Himawari. Happy birthday. Daddy's sorry he couldn't make it," he gives her a huge smile that feels a bit too forced. The he leans over – mindful of Hinata – and tries to kiss his daughter. But Himawari turns her head away and Naruto pulls back hurt.

"I'm very sorry Hima. I really wanted to come," he apologises guilty.

Himawari simply nods and Naruto feels his heart breaking. "What do you say Daddy joins the three of you?"

Himawari shakes her head authoritatively. "No!" she whispers. "Daddy isn't allowed in Himawari's bed. Daddy made Boruto angry and as punishment he can't come into Hima's bed."

Naruto's face falls and he barely manages to keep his tears back. Hinata's hand effortlessly slips into his that was resting next to his leg and she runs her thumb over his skin. He squeezes once and then gets up to kiss Boruto on the forehead.

"Does Daddy get a kiss at least?" Naruto ask, almost afraid of the answer.

Himawari looks at him for a full minute, thinking it through. And Naruto feels almost as nervous as he had on his wedding day. Finally Himawari nods and gives Naruto a peck on the cheek as he eagerly leans down to collect at least this little token of affection.

Hinata silently whispers in Himawari's ears, too quiet for Naruto to hear but Himawari signals her consent and Hinata clumsily tries to get off the bed without waking their still slumbering son. Naruto helps her and effortlessly lifts her off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he tells her quietly after he disposes her softy on their bed. "I can't do anything right it seems. I'm so, so sorry about tonight, but they called in an emergency meeting and I wasn't allowed to use a clone and… I can't believe I missed our little girl's birthday."

Hinata simply shakes her head and caresses his cheek. "Don't take it too hard. Tomorrow Himawari will forgive you and all will be forgotten," she comforts him.

"Boruto won't," he says miserably.

Hinata sighs, "Boruto is just… he's going through a difficult phase. Eventually he'll forgive you."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" she looks at him questioningly.

"Will you forgive me for not being here?"

Hinata smiles and pecks him on the lips, "Of course. I understand you have certain duties and…"

"Don't lie, Hinata," he sighs deeply and leans his forehead against hers. "I know I've been neglecting you and I'm sorry. And I know it's been hard and…"

She silences him with a kiss, "Naruto, I won't lie. It's hard and I would like you to be home more often, but I knew what I was getting into. If you could only spare a bit more time for Boruto and Himawari. It's hard on them, Naruto."

Naruto clenches his fists tightly, "I promise you, I will talk to Shikamaru and…"

He stops as he watches how her eyes drop and she frowns. "What?"

"It's just that, you keep saying that. We've had this conversation so many times I can lip-synch it," she looks so tired as she says it.

Naruto looks away guiltily. "I know. It's like… since I've become Hokage I always have to compromise and every single time, you and the kids get hurt. And I… I can't even keep my promises anymore. I feel like just a failure."

"Remember that conversation we had so long ago?"

"We talked a lot," Naruto points out with a smile.

"It was the first time I actually managed to scrape together enough confidence to really talk to you. It was at the training posts…"

"Ah! The one before I fought Neji, where you told me you thought I was a proud failure. Of course I remember that."

"I still think that. So what if I takes you a while to get it right, in the end you will. I still believe in you."

Naruto smiles at her, a real genuine smile. "Thanks Hinata, I promise this time I…"

A sudden expression of pain flitters over her face.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? What's happening? Are you hurt?"

Hinata giggles lightly at her husband's antics, "The twins just wanted to tell you goodnight."

Naruto's blue eyes sparkle with brightness, enthusiastically he rubs a hand over her stomach.

"Hi there," he lifts her silk shirt and whispers with his lips close enough to graze her sensitive skin, making her laugh. "Are you keeping you mommy awake?"

"The only one keeping me awake is their father," Hinata runs her hand through his short blond hair.

"Mmh," Naruto plants kisses over her stomach and then looks up at her with mischief in his eyes. "What do you think, is mommy too tired or can daddy keep her awake a little longer?"

Hinata answers his look sheepishly, "Let's find out."

…

"Who's next?" Naruto calls out.

"Konohamaru's team."

Naruto smiles brightly at the prospect, it's his son's team. After yesterday's disaster and the thick atmosphere at breakfast – mostly from his son's side, since his daughter forgave him and chatted happily like nothing happened - like Hinata predicted, Naruto hopes that a mission might mollify his son's temper.

"What's with this lame arse mission?" Boruto complains loudly after Naruto explained their D-ranked mission to them.

"Well, you'll have to work your way up. Just like I had to," Naruto gives his signature grin.

"But I can do more than that. I'm first of my class and I can already do shadow clones. I want a better mission than that," Boruto demands and in that second he reminds Naruto every bit of the brat he's once been. Now he knows how old-man Hiruzen had felt.

"Boruto, you are not completing missions on your own, you have a team and you have to learn to work with them, before you can go out for higher ranked missions. But you will, all of you, I promise."

"Like you promised to come to Himawari's party?"

That cuts deep and Naruto takes a deep breath to stay calm.

"Boruto, I already told you, there would be times where I can't only be your…"

It's a spark that lights the fire and Boruto's supressed anger, that he didn't want to show in front of his sister and mother, vents to the surface.

"You know what, your right. You're not a father, and you're certainly not mine. It would be better not to have a father like you, Hokage-sama," Boruto spits out with contempt and then he's out the door before Naruto is able to even process what just happened.

"Hokage-sama?" Sarada takes a hesitant step toward him, as if to try to console him.

"Get out, all of you," Naruto manages to press out harshly with his voice tight. "Now!" he bellows when they don't move. After they scrambled out Naruto falls back in his chair, shell-shocked about what Boruto said. He knows his son is troubled over the little time they spend together, but this… This makes his inside clench painfully, his heart constrict and every breath leave his body. His head spins and Naruto just stares into blank nothingness.

"What happened? Why did they leave so suddenly?" Shikamaru enters with a frown on his face.

Naruto stares at him blankly and then slowly but surely rage builds in him. "This is your fault!"

"Huh?"

"This is your fault, Shikamaru. I kept telling you that I need more time off and that I can use shadow clones for dull work, but you insisted. So fine, tell me Shikamaru. Did you ever miss one of Sikadai's birthdays? Did you miss your son's first steps because you were stuck on a mission?"

Shikamaru gulps and tries futilely to calm Naruto down.

"No? I didn't think so. I've had enough. No more! Now, you listen and you listen well, because I'm only telling you this once. I will be home to eat with my family every – and I mean every evening, if there are emergency meetings, that aren't scheduled way ahead, I'll leave a shadow clone here and I will not work on the weekends, you hear me? Weekends are family time. I don't care how you manage it, I could care less. Shikamaru, if this doesn't work, I quit, I promise you."

Shikamaru looks at his old friend for a long time. "Naruto, I understand all of that but…"

"No, no buts, not this time. You make it happen or you can look for the ninth Hokage as of now."

"Naruto…"

"Get out."

…

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata finally finds time to confront her husband when they lay together in bed. "Did something happen with Boruto?"

"What makes you think that? Because he only calls me Hokage-sama now?" Naruto spits out and regrets it immediately. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"What happened?"

Naruto burrows his face into his wife's hair and tells her about the confrontation in his office.

"He said what?" Hinata is genuinely angry. "That boy, I'll set him straight first thing in the morning!"

"No! Hinata, please don't. I don't want… I don't want you to force him to love me."

"Naruto, Boruto loves you very much. I promise you. Let me talk to him, maybe…"

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I'll talk to him myself. I just… I feel like I've already lost him."

"You haven't. He desperately wants your attention, you know? Because he loves you and admires you so much."

Naruto smiles a little at his wife's absolute belief. "Thanks, Hinata. I'll try to remember."

Apparently this time, Boruto isn't so easily pacified. The next two weeks he adamantly refuses to refer to his father as anything but 'Hokage-sama' (expect for the one time he called him 'Hokage-baka' – sadly Naruto preferred it over the cold distance of his formal title). Even Hinata's attempts to explain to her son how much his behaviour hurt Naruto failed to make an impression. Unlike before Naruto made sure to be home every evening to dinner and spent the weekends with his family. The atmosphere was tense and Himawari hit her brother more than once to get him to stop sneering at their father. When even her attempts fails, you just know how serious it is.

"See you in the morning?" Hinata smiles at Naruto as she hands him what will be his dinner – very late dinner.

Naruto sighs, "This is stupid. Why does it have to be in the middle of the night?"

"Well, the time difference makes it hard for a Kage-conference where everyone stays at home. It's only once a year," she comforts him. "If it's any help, Gaara has to get up very early."

"Bastard doesn't sleep that much anyway," Naruto sulks, making Hinata giggle.

"Don't complain," she chastises. "Go say goodbye to the children."

A shadow hushes over his face.

"It'll get better."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto mumbles. "He loooves his mummy."

Hinata smiles, "He loves his Daddy too. He's just having a hard time showing it."

"At least my daughter still loves me," he smiles weakly.

…

It starts with pain in the back, she's had it the whole day, but it doesn't get unbearably until the late evening. Then the labour starts and Hinata curses herself for writing it off to normal back pain. In her defence it seemed the twins didn't want to wait the remaining six weeks until due day. And of course tonight of all nights, Naruto isn't there, after being at home every night for the past two weeks they just had to pick that specific night.

She takes a deep breath, the hospital isn't exactly around the corner, but it's only a ten minute walk, she can probably make it there. But she still has two children in the house and she's far from willing to leave them alone.

"Bo-" she groans. "Boruto?" she knocks at the door.

And in that moment a new wave hits her. They aren't wasting much time it seems. Boruto's birth took almost fourteen hours, Himawari was much more accommodating and Hinata delivered here in a mere five hours. Clearly the twins wanted to break the record, judging from the wetness on her legs.

"Mum?" drowsily he looks at the door where his mother stands in the frame. He finds his mother breathing heavily, a jacket draped around her shoulders and clutching her stomach. He's up and next to her in less than two seconds. "Mum? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Is it the twins?"

Sometimes he reminded her so much of Naruto, it made her smile.

"Everything is fine, baby. It looks like you'll get to meet your new siblings very soon. Now, listen. Boruto I need…" she supresses a whimper. "I need you to really listen, ok? I need you to get Himawari and then you'll bring her to the compound. Can you do that?"

Boruto nods immediately, eager to do whatever his mother needed.

"Good," this time she can't keep the sound of pain in. "Then – after you dropped Himawari off at your grandpa's, you'll need to get your father. Tell him the twins are coming and to meet me at the hospital."

"He won't care anyway," Boruto exclaims stubbornly.

"Now, you listen to me," the pain is slowly getting to her. "Your father loves all of us very much and he's trying his hardest. Will you please do that for me?"

"Fine, I'll try, but I'm telling you he doesn't care!" Boruto insists, but for Hinata his word is enough. Maybe that'll make him understand a few things about his father.

…

"Boruto? Are you trying to sneak in and play a prank on the Hokage?"

Boruto doesn't like Shikadai's father. He's always stopping his father from playing with him and making him work. Shikadai is cool and all, and his mum is pretty strong and awesome, even if a bit scary, but his father doesn't have Boruto's sympathy.

"He's in a important conference and…" he grabs the little boy by his shirt and it that moment Boruto's nothing but smoke.

"Ha, eat my dust!" he hears from behind him and barely sees the blond hair disappearing behind a corner.

Outsmarted by a twelve-year old… he was getting too old for this shit!

The door slams open loudly and Naruto almost jumps from his seat. Boruto stands panting in the doorway. Internally he sighs, he was hoping Boruto was slowly calming down, but once again he was trying to interfere with his Hokage duties.

"Boruto! This is an important conference. Go back home!" he tells him strictly.

Boruto only gives him a sneer, "Ha! I told mum you'd react that way."

Naruto abandons his seat before Boruto can take another step. "Your mum sent you here? Why? What's wrong?"

"The twins are coming and she said to meet…"

Naruto is gone in a flash.

"… her at the hospital – Dad?" Boruto blinks at the empty room.

"Well, I suppose that was that?" the Tsuchikage wonders over the screen.

"So, you old farts keep my dad away from my mum and us? I don't like you!" Boruto points an indignant finger at them. "Oh, not you Uncle Gaara! You're the best!"

Gaara smiles at him in response. "Don't give your dad so much trouble."

"Well, I have to go anyway. Need to make sure the old man doesn't ruin my new siblings!"

…

Naruto almost missed it. The twins were way to fast, not even two hours after Hinata felt the first contractions both their infants are safely nestled into the arms of one parent each.

"Let me look! I want to see too!" Boruto complains in a whisper – mindfull of the new arrivals – and tugs at his father's arm.

Naruto smiles down at his son. "Sit down on the bed?" he asks and when Boruto does as he is told and is seated next to his mother on the hospital bed, Naruto gently transfers the little boy in his arms to his first born.

"Careful to support the head," Naruto explains and Boruto gives him a look that clearly says 'this-isn't-my-first-rodeo-I know-what-I'm-doing.'

Hinata smiles tiredly and Naruto takes their daughter from her arms so she can rest.

Boruto looks in wonder at the tiny fingers that grasp around his own. He barely remembers the time Himawari was that small, to him the first clear memory of her is when she started crawling and always tried to follow him around. He looks to his father, a question on his tongue, but he swallows it down immediately.

Naruto looks at the little bundle in his arms with the tenderest eyes Boruto has ever seen. His blue eyes sparkle and he softly sways the babe in his arms. Then he leans over to Hinata, already her eyes are dropping, and softly kisses her on the temple.

Boruto hears a faintly whispered 'thank you' and suddenly he feels a little guilty for how he treated his father. Perhaps he was a little hard on him, Boruto clearly remembers how many times his father played with him and how often he came home from a mission tired but still agreed to play hide-and-seek with him.

"Dad," he says quietly, his eyes focused on the scrunced up face of his little brother.

"Huh?" Naruto looks over at him. "What is it, Boruto?"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto blinks in response, then a smile lights up his face. "I'm sorry too," he says earnesly. "I promise I'll have more time from now on."

Boruto nods seriously, "You better. You can't leave mum all alone with Himawari and the twins. I can't always be there, you know. I starting missions soon."

Naruto groans, "Don't remind daddy, will you?"

A knock interrups whatever they wanted to say next. And Hiashi opens the door carefully with Himawari in his arms.

"Sorry. I wasn't able to keep her away any longer," he mounths to Naruto. The blond shrugs, he knows Hiashi can't well say no to either of his grandchildren.

Himawari squeaks exited and wiggles out of her grandfather's arms.

"I want too!" she demands and holds out her small arms.

Before Naruto can react, Boruto already tells his sister to climb on the bed. He somehow manages to transfer their brother into Himawari's arms and keeps supporting the head from behind while she is seated in his lap. Naruto seriously wishes he had a camera to remember this moment.

When he looks to the left he finds is wife awake and her eyes on their children with a smile on her face that fills him with love.

"We did good, didn't we?" he whispers into her ear and she looks at him. Her eyes go from Boruto and Himawari with the newborn baby boy to the little child in his arms and she nods.

"Yes, we did."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Little bump

**So I kind of had this other idea stuck in my brain, that I decided to share with you. There might be one more when I get around to it (thanks to The-AU-enthusiast). But for now this is it. **

**It's not very long but I hope you'll like anyway.**

* * *

**Little bump**

Naruto desperately waits for the bump to show itself.

He is positively giddy when he comes home from his mission. At first he had adamantly refused to take the mission – considering Hinata's condition, but in the end she had cast him only one look and he hadn't dared to refuse. She was not a porcelain doll that needed constant protection nor was she ill and in need of constant support.

But all of that is in the past, because now he is back – and just in time.

She's stirring something on the stove when he comes in.

"Welcome home!" she greets and looks over her shoulder to give him a smile.

Naruto answers with a bright grin of his own and steps behind her. His arms sneak around her waist and he rests his fingers gingerly on her warm stomach.

"It's good to be back," he murmurs into her neck. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Hinata smiles and cranes her head back. Naruto smirks against her lips as she hums in approval. Then she turns back to the food. It smells delicious but Naruto is concerned with something else and frowns down at her.

"Hinata? Is the baby still there? I mean shouldn't your belly be bigger and all?"

He sounds so troubled by the lack of a pregnant belly that Hinata can't quite hold back the giggle. She turns around to hide her face in his chest – which would worry him if he didn't feel the slight tremors from her laughter.

"Naruto, I'm only eleven weeks along. Not everyone shows the same."

"But you're so tiny! So if there's something in there… shouldn't we see it?" he scrutinises her belly closely and Hinata laughs again.

"I promise you, there is a baby in there and he or she is perfectly fine," Hinata peeks him on his pouty lips. "I went to the doctor's only three days ago."

"It's definitely a girl – a father feels such things!" Naruto exclaims proudly, then he crouches down to face her stomach. "Hi there little princess, this is your daddy speaking. If you could grow a little faster, so I can see you, that'd be great. But if you can't I'll still love you – so no pressure."

Hinata bits her lips to keep from laughing – her husband is the sweetest man and she's the luckiest woman.

"Hinata," Naruto whines and looks up at her with big, blue, pleading eyes. "Can we now tell everyone about our baby?"

"Naruto, we talked about this," Hinata explains as Naruto gets up and takes the soup from the stove to put it on the table. "Three months then you can tell anyone – just to be safe."

"But…" Naruto wails, then he sighs. "Fine, but that's next week right? Then I get to tell everyone?"

"Yes Naruto, next week **we** get to tell everyone," Hinata emphasises. "Let's eat?"

Naruto's eyes flicker to the set table and then back to her. He narrows his eyes to her stomach and then he looks back at her.

"Say Hinata," he says and approaches her slowly. "Will it hurt the baby if we…? You know?"

"Well," Hinata smiles. "I have it on the doctor's word that it's absolutely fine…" she doesn't get to finish because he already picked her up.

1 Week Later

"Are you hearing something?" Temari looks up from her lunch and looks at Shikamaru questioningly.

"Huh? No? …. Wait, I think… Oh, no!" the man gets up from the table and makes his way to the living room. Temari follows closely by.

But he is too late, before he can lock the door Naruto burst in the room followed by an apologetic looking Hinata.

"Guess what? I going to be father! Yes, you heard that right - I'm getting a baby!" Naruto yells exited. Then he points an accusing finger at Shikamaru. "I made life! And what did you do with your life?"

Shikamaru impassively points at Temari. The clearly pregnant woman – four months along – stands next to Hinata. She whispers to the dark haired woman.

"So…I suppose you have nothing to do with making-life-thing, then? I mean clearly the hard part is over," she jibes good-heartedly.

"I am so very sorry. He's been doing this since morning. Sometimes he manages to get into houses of strangers." Hinata shakes her head but her eyes sparkle happily as she watches how animatedly her husband makes use of his arms to accent his points.

"Fine Shikamaru, you might have beaten me on this, but my child will kick your child's arse! Because my little girl will be super awesome, not a lazy bum like yours!" Naruto laughs menacingly.

"Right," Shikamaru deadpans. "My future child is sure to feel insulted at the appropriate age."

"You don't think my little princess can take your lazy kid?" Naruto asks with narrowed eyes.

"You already know the gender?" Temari asks surprised.

"Of course not. Naruto is convinced it will be a girl – but I don't think so. I think our little child, will be a boy," Hinata shrugs. "We won't know for several weeks, but he's hyped because he had to hold it in for almost six weeks. I didn't allow him to tell before the first trimester was over."

Temari nods in understanding.

About a month later Hinata finally starts showing. It's been a rough day for Naruto as Sasuke and he spent the whole day training. He's exhausted when he falls into bed with Hinata. Naruto lays crosswise with his head resting underneath her breast. He yawns and turns his head to the side, his eyes zeroing in on the baby bump. He had known that there was a baby on the way, had boasted about it – still does to be honest, but it hadn't really registered. Not truly, not until now. Now he had this proof staring him in the face. His fingers ghost over it.

"What if I'm terrible at it?" he asks quietly.

"Terrible at what?" Hinata closes the book and watches her husband as he stares at her tummy.

"At being a father. I know you'll be a great mother and all. But me – I don't know how to, I mean babies are so tiny and I'm all clumsy and… I never had anyone to teach me!" he twist his neck to look at her. "What if I'm terrible at it?"

"You won't be." Hinata tells him with all her deeply felt conviction. "You'll be an amazing father."

"You can't know that."

"And how do you know I'll be a good mother?"

"Because you're – you're you! I mean you're warm and loving and gentle and kids love you."

"But Naruto, you're all of these things as well. I couldn't imagine a better father than you."

He sits up with a troubled expression. "But Hinata, I've never… I have no experience with children – or parents. I'll be terrible at it. I'll probably drop our little girl or I'll forget her in the shop or…"

Hinata laughs, she doesn't mean to but Naruto is just so – he always blows things out of proportion.

"Naruto, you won't do any of that. I promise you! And I don't have any experience in being a mother either."

"I don't usual get things right on the first try," he admits.

"You've done fine as a husband and I don't think you've been married before," she points out.

"Sure that's because it's you! It's easy with you. You're perfect!"

She blushes at the compliment and ducks her head. He grins cheekily.

"Well, so are you," Hinata says with a shy gaze in his direction. "I'm scared too, you know? Why do you think I keep reading all those parenting books? I don't want to make a mistake. But then I think that you'll be there with me and then I am a little less scared. Because we're in this together."

He smiles at her and leans in for a long kiss. "Thank you Hinata. I love you – both of you," he adds as he peeks on her tummy.

"I love you too. Thank you for being with me."

When they find out later that the child is going to be a boy, Naruto proclaims he knew so from the start.

…

Boruto is fascinated by bump.

He keeps looking at the slightly rounded belly of his mother after he learns that there's a baby in there. At first the five year old thought his mummy was simply eating too much cinnamon rolls (which incidentally she does). After confirming with his father that it was not good to tell her that, the little boy didn't comment on his mother's weight gain.

It is after his parents sit down with him and explain about the new baby and his responsibilities as a big brother that he hears about the baby-in-the-tummy business. And apparently he was in there once as well – how a big boy like him fits in there is a mystery to him.

"But how did it get in there? Can I see it?" Boruto scrutinises his mother's stomach critically. "Isn't it a bit tiny? How can it be so tiny – I'm all big?"

Boruto is very displeased by the answers he gets. It's not very helpful to have his father all flustered shouting something about magical bees and flowers and magic. His mother was much more level-headed but she was busy calming his father and by then Boruto already lost interest in the matter.

Two weeks later he finds his mother napping on the couch after he comes home from the academy. Her hands are resting on her stomach and she lays on her side.

Careful not to wake her Boruto approaches her and looks intently at the sizeable bump. A little sister was in there, so he was told, a while ago. He crouches down and misses how his mother's eyes flutter open and a small smile appears on her face.

"Hi there – can you hear me?" Boruto whispers to the bump, his lips almost grazing the material of Hinata's shirt. "Are you even in there?"

Boruto wonders if maybe he can hear the baby, of course babies can't talk but they babble, don't they? So Boruto slowly, cautiously presses his ear against the bump.

"Hello baby, are you there?"

He flinches back in shock when he feels a kick to his ear, it doesn't hurt but he hadn't expected it.

"She likes you," his mother says gently and ruffles his hair. "It means she knows your voice." She takes his hands in hers and places them on her tummy. "Go on, talk to her."

"But what should I say?" Boruto wonders and takes his hands back at the kick that follows. "Mummy, she did it again!" he says happily and returns his hands to his former position.

"Hi baby, this is your cool older brother speaking. You should hurry up and get bigger, so we can play. Oh, of course you need to get out of there first – I still don't get how you got stuck in there but the way you are now you're too tiny. So grow up quickly," during his speech the kicks have gotten more frequent.

"Babies are a bit useless you know, so maybe you'll come out finished already? Like me, you know. And then we can play together…"

He keeps talking and explaining what he's planning to do once she's there and Hinata fights the tears that are threatening to escape from her eyes. That is the scene Naruto walks in on.

"Oh, daddy wants to feel the baby too!" Naruto exclaims with excitement and eagerly puts his hands next to his son's. He stretches his neck toward his wife and receives a kiss.

"Daddy! Don't disturb the baby! She has to sleep sometimes you know? I was just telling her that, now you've woken her up again."

"Daddy disturbs the baby, is that it? Just you wait, maybe I'll check your tummy," Naruto grins mischievous at his son.

"Daddy no!" Boruto manages before his father grabs him and tickles him merciless until they are both out of breath.

After that Boruto becomes very protective of the little bump, he's constantly checking if the baby's still kicking, he makes sure nothing knocks into his mother and he glares away every stranger that asks to touch it (strangers including Hanabi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino, Kurenai and even Hiashi).

When Himawari is born the protectiveness switches from the bump to the sister.

…

Himawari is oddly suspicious of the bump.

She has many questions regarding that so-called baby bump. How did it get there? Where did it come from? How did the babies get inside?

When Boruto tells her, she used to be a bump she hits him with her stuffed bunny.

And everyone seems to be going crazy. They keep talking to the bulge in her mother's stomach. She's seen mummy do it and daddy does it all the time (the bump even gets a kiss) and even Boruto (her beloved, cool brother) is all happy when he talks and the babies kick at him (seriously who's happy about being kicked). She's tried it and she's not impressed, it's not even a strong kick, she can kick much stronger than that.

But she supposes there are upsides to this whole bump-thing. If there are indeed babies in there, then she will be the big sister and that means she'll no longer be the baby of the family. Instead she'll be a cool older sister, just like Boruto is a cool brother to her.

Mummy explained that the babies aren't able to do much (it doesn't surprise Himawari in the least – what can a bump do anyway?) so they'll rely on their big sister. And that's Himawari, so she needs to help them.

Himawari really wishes they'd get out of mummy – not only because she'll get to be a big sister, but also because they are hurting mummy. Everyone wants them to kick, but Himawari can see that it hurts mummy and so she keeps telling Naruto and Boruto off. And she also knows that mummy's feet hurt and that she's always tired. So she regards the bump suspiciously from the corner of her eyes.

It keeps growing and it becomes less of a bump and more of a balloon. It makes it hard for mummy to move but mummy doesn't complain, instead she looks at the bump with the same loving eyes she uses to look at Boruto and Himawari and daddy.

The balloon gets a lot of attention but mummy and daddy make sure Himawari is involved in everything. They even show her a blurred picture in black and white and tell her that those are the babies. It's all very suspicious (because that picture does not look anything like a baby is supposed to look like). She better keep an eye on the big balloon.

When Boruto tells her that the babies won't like her because she doesn't talk to them, Himawari swallows her pride and approaches her mother one evening.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Hima?" Hinata looks down, usually she'd kneel but with the pregnancy it was hard to get up.

"Will the babies hate me because I don't talk to them?" she asks timidly.

"Of course not, Himawari. Who told you that?"

"Boruto."

"Did he now?" Hinata picks her up and sets her on the counter so she can whisper to her. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Himawari nods eagerly.

"When Boruto talks to the babies, he tells them all about you, he goes on and on about how nice and cute and sweet you are. And so do daddy and I. They'll definitely love their big sister," Hinata tells her.

"Would it be better if I talked to the balloon?"

"The ballo… Oh, you mean the bump. You don't have to, if you don't want to Hima. You'll have plenty of time when they are out of the 'balloon' to talk to them and to get to know them, and they you."

"Good, because talking to a balloon looks very stupid," Himawari nods seriously and jumps of the counter.

When the twins are born Himawari makes sure to talk to them all the time so that they'll learn her voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
